You Are Perfect, Just The Way You Are
by wilsonatics
Summary: This is a conversation between Sonny & Will after Lucas' comments from the September 28th episode.


A/N: This fanfic is about Will's reaction to Lucas' comments he made about him on Friday's episode of Days. Enjoy!

Will was rattled. His father basically just told him he was uncomfortable with his son being gay, being who he is. Will thought his dad was incredibly supportive and proud of him, but with what Lucas said, that belief was thrown out the window. He hadn't been this sad in a while. The last time he was, it was caused, once again, by his father's homophobic comments. Will loved his dad so much and only wants him to be proud of him and to love him for who he is. He was starting to think we wouldn't get that...

As Will walked through the front door, Sami greeted him.

"Hey Will."

"Hi, mom." Said Will, unhappy. He laid his phone and keys on the coffee table.

"What's wrong? You look sad." Sami was worried. She could tell Will was about to cry.

"Euhm, nothing. Everything is okay. I'm fine." Will faked a smile and was headed to his room when Sami stopped him.

"I don't buy it Will. Please tell me what's going on."

"Nothing, mom. I'm great, never better. Now please, just let me be alone. Thanks." Will closed his bedroom door in Sami's face.

Sami knew something was up, that something was definitely bothering Will. She noticed Will's phone still on the table. She reached over and grabbed it. As she picked up the phone, she noticed Will had changed his background picture to a picture of him and Sonny. Sami smiled. She then decided to call Sonny using Will's phone.

Sonny was at home when his phone rang. "Hey Will. I was just about to call you."

"Hi Sonny. It's Sami, Will's mother."

"Oh hi Mrs. Brady. Is this Will's phone? Did he change numbers or something?"

"No, it's still Will's phone." Sami laughed. "Listen, I need you to do me a favour. It has to do with Will."

"Uh okay. What is it?" Sonny sounded confused.

"Will just got home and he seems pretty down and he's refusing to talk to me. Would you mind coming over and try talking to him? I think he needs someone he can trust and that cares about him and frankly, I still don't think he can fully trust me yet." Said Sami.

"Of course. I'm on my way. Give me a few minutes." Said Sonny.

"Thank you so much Sonny."

"No problem. I'd do anything for Will." Sonny hung up the phone, grabbed his jacket and ran out the front door as quickly as possible.

Sonny got to Sami's apartment and she was already waiting for him in the hall.

"Hi, Mrs. Brady. How's Will doing?" Said Sonny, worried.

"Please, call me Sami. He's not doing to good. He's in his room. I didn't tell him I called you so he doesn't know you're here."

"Okay, I'll try my best to make him feel better. Thank you for calling me. It means a lot that you approve of me dating your son." Sonny was happy.

"Well yeah. You're a great kid, Sonny. And you clearly make Will very happy. I can tell by the way he's been acting lately. Very upbeat, always smiling. Now, he's just sad and I don't know why."

"Thank you. Will makes me happy too."

Sonny walked into the apartment and headed to Will's room. He knocked on the door before opening it.

"Mom, I said I didn't wanna talk about it." Will was lying on the bed holding a pillow.

"Guess again." Said Sonny.

"Sonny? What are you doing here?" Will looked puzzled.

"Your mom called me. She said you weren't feeling too happy and kinda sad. She thought I could help you. I hope you don't mind." Sonny closed the door behind him.

"No, I don't mind at all."

"So you're gonna tell me what happened?" Sonny asked, worried.

"I don't feel like reliving it right now." Will looked down and started fiddling with his pillow.

"I think you're forgetting our agreement. No secrets. We trust each other right? You have nothing to fear." Sonny sat down at the foot of bed.

"Yes, I trust you Sonny. I guess it wouldn't hurt." Will glanced over at Sonny.

"Good, good. Spill." Sonny got more comfortable.

"Okay, well after I left the coffeehouse after our conversation, I was walking in the town square and I heard your mom talking to my dad. He was saying how he saw us, you know, kissing on the couch and how it made him uncomfortable. Your mom was telling him how she's gonna have to get used to it because we are going to be together for a while." Will looked into Sonny's eyes deeply.

"Go on." Said Sonny.

"Anyways, after your mom left, I went to see him and he told me everything he said was to protect me. He ended up confessing how uncomfortable he was with seeing us kissing. Again, trying to convince me it was because he wanted to protect me. He said and I quote, "he wasn't going to justify his feelings, they are what they are." Then, what really pushed me over the edge was when he said he "still loved me." Will got teary eyed.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry Will." Sonny reached over and touched Will's hand.

"I felt so sad, like he didn't love me because of who I am."

"Look Will, your dad doesn't understand what we went through. He doesn't get it. He's gonna have to eventually understand it, that we are dating right now and that when two people date, whether it's a straight couple or a gay couple, they kiss in public. It's only human."

"I know but it's hard, Sonny. I can't help but want his acceptance." Will bursted into tears. Sonny wrapped his arms around Will.

"It's gonna be okay. I'm here for you, and I'll always be here, right next to you." Sonny got a little emotional as well.

"Thank you Sonny. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you." Will looked up at Sonny.

"Well, you'd probably die." They both shared a laugh.

"You make me happy Sonny. I don't wanna lose you." Will actually smiled. It was his first smile since the fight.

Sonny kissed Will. It was a sweet kiss, but the passion was definitely there. "I don't wanna lose you either. I really like you."

Will laid his head on Sonny's chest and slowly drifted off into a deep sleep, still lying in Sonny's arms. Sonny soon also fell asleep.

Sami, on her way to bed, opened Will's bedroom door and saw the cute couple sleeping in each other's arms. She sneaked in a little smile and closed the door.


End file.
